Exchange of Humanity
by Keeroshu
Summary: You never know your enemy better than when you have walked a mile in their shoes, but what happens when you find they aren't as awful as you thought them to be? Chapter 5 up!
1. As They Were

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Nickelodeon.

**A/N**: Just a little something I learned in my World Religions class: In the Hindu religion the Avatar was a representative of the Gods; they had a touch of Divine power; meaning they were the incarnates of the Gods (mainly Vishnu).

* * *

**Chapter One: As They Were**

A person could never expect things to turn out like they heard in those great stories from childhood; the ones with the righteous heroes having to win at all costs and then by some miracle achieving those ends along with the happily-ever-after ending. A normal person could only hope for anything near that great or adventurous. A journey that would have anyone crying for home within a few hours is what everyone failed to mention in those wondrous childhood tales.

That is something you think you would want your life to be like; adventure, thrilling, full of danger, and never a dull moment. Well, I am here to bring light to the small detail that life is never like what those stories say. Okay, maybe my life does not fall in that category, but I think that my life is pretty full of adventure and, if I must say so, danger. That is how it has been ever since my brother and I met Aang. Aang is the Avatar sent to us by the Gods. I know it might seem sightly far-fetched. He is only twelve after all. I had faith though and still do.

Aang is the last of his kind; the last of the Airbenders. The whole of his people had been whipped from existence by the Fire Nation. I suppose I should stop rambling on about things past. What I am here for is not the full journey of myself, my brother Sokka, and Aang. No, my tale is much more unique than those of our other adventures.

To tell you the truth, I am not even sure what I will tell you was reality or merely a dream brought on by my imagination. Who knows? Things that were real sometimes only seem as such a dream and there are dreams that seem as real as you or I. However, the dispute of whether what I experienced was reality or fictional creation is not the topic of my discussion. Nor is it of how long ago this occurred, for that would be almost five years to the current day.

For I believe what I experienced was as real as the air I breath, here is the story of one Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. . .

* * *

As the sun peaked over the bordering mountains of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, those waking up to its light would have known stranger days. However, others would have begged to differ. Just as the world celebrated the arrival of a new morning, located within the woods, a young water tribe boy celebrated the arrival of a new year. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe was turning sixteen in the early days of the spring season and he was not going to let anyone forget about it. Not anytime soon, at least. 

"Make way for the man." Sokka barged through camp after having had a breakfast prepared by his sister Katara. He was reveling in all the special treatment he was receiving. Too bad it was only in his mind.

"Well, the maybe _the man_ should take up the responsibility at least to clean up his own mess!" Katara yelled pointing to his bed-roll and scraps of leftover food. She had just finished clearing away the remains of the campfire and that morning's breakfast. Aang was packing things onto his flying bison readying things for the day's travel.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go find some food for us to take along? We won't be able to rest as long this time since you had to sleep all day." The Waterbender girl rolled up her sleeping bag.

"Hmph." Sokka made his way deeper into the woods heading for a nearby stream. "I can't help it if I finally find time to sleep without those Firebenders breathing down our backs."

"Whatever, Sokka."

Aang jumped from the back of Appa with Momo on his shoulder. "Hey, Katara, are we ready to go?"

"When Sokka gets back we can leave." She sighed. The days had been getting longer as each passed. With Aang being the Avatar there was sure to be excitement around each corner; and there was. The only thing, around each corner was exactly the same as the last.

Wake up at the crack of dawn only to travel for hours on end. Occasionally, the fire prince, Zuko would show up. He would fight the three trying to capture Aang so he could return home or something like that, then there was always his talk about 'honor', whatever he meant. Soon the group would be soaring away on Appa's back trying to outrun the Firebender's ship.

There was an exception for the last few weeks. It had been nice and relaxing allowing time to catch up on much needed sleep. The supplies were also replenished. Katara just hoped something happened. . . even if it involved something dangerous. She was getting desperate.

Rustling from the trees told both Aang and Katara that Sokka was making his way back to camp. Soon everything was ready and they made their way over the roving land on the back of Appa.

-----

That day had turned out pretty uneventful. The only thing Katara found pleasing aside from the temperature and setting sun was that Sokka had finally given up preaching on about how more grown up he had become.

"I think we'll stop soon. There's supposed to be a village nearby." Aang shouted back at the sleeping Sokka and dazed Katara. "Hey guys!"

Katara was brought back to reality. Who knew staring at the clouds could hypnotize a person? Sokka fell over onto his face after getting the wake up call. Complaining, he sat up and looked to Aang. The two made ready for a landing. Even if it was still another hour the tasks would prove useful in getting rid of the boredom the siblings felt.

"You know, I almost wish those Firebenders would show up. I'm about to die of boredom over here." Sokka threw out the words that Katara herself had thought hours before. She set back to work giving him a glare to hide the fact that she felt the same.

"Honestly Sokka. And you were just thanking them for the peace we've had all month." Gathering up the half eaten food, she placed it in one of the sacks on the side of Appa's wide saddle.

"Hmph." He felt he had been doing that more than usual. He never did like not having the answer.

The rest of the journey was in silence, to say the least. As the ground grew calmer with less wooded areas, the grass was able to reflect the dying light of the sun. With the mountains in the distance, it seemed like the light had grown softer. The shadows made no overbearingness; no lose of warmth was felt. Occasionally, the bison would pass over rocky outcroppings left from the thinning mountain range scattered out though flowing streams and rivers.

"I think this will be a great place to camp for the night. There's plenty of water from the streams and the village looks to be only an hour's walk." Aang guided his large friend to a grassy clearing then leapt from his back and onto the soft ground. Momo flew down to meet him.

"So, remind me again why we can't stay _in_ the village?" The sixteen year old water tribe boy slid from the saddle landing ungracefully then stumbled to his feet.

"Because, from the map it looks too small. I don't think they'd have a play big enough for Appa to stay." It was as simple as that to the Airbender. If his friend could not go, then he would not either. _Besides_, Aang thought, _I bet there are places to explore with all these rocks and trees around._

"Right. . . " Sokka left to go do his usual camp-time duties; gather the firewood and hunt for anything to eat. They had been eating berries, fruit, and old venison for long enough. He was getting tired of it; it was kind of hard though when Aang did not eat meat.. He left Katara to set up camp and Aang to settle Appa down for the evening.

"I'm gonna go look around. Let me know when the foods ready!" Aang ran off in the direction he had seen the stream earlier. Maybe he could catch a few fish for his friends for dinner. . .

* * *

"Sir! The Avatar has been spotted!" A young commanding officer came running through General Iroh's door. The ship had been running through the rough ocean waters for days. With the loss of the Fire Nation ship, a need for a new one arose. Zhao had done an excellent job in making sure the ship was useless. Hardly a scrap of metal was left in the water. 

A few days after the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, Lieutenant Jee had found the raft of prince Zuko and General Iroh. Jee had searched, knowing things were not as they had seemed. Gathering what little crew there was from the small port not far from the North Pole water tribe, he set out on a new ship. A large wooden vessel was all that could have been spared; not the most ideal for a Firebender crew, but it suited their needs.

Now, with the water against them and a storm forming off the coast of a group of islands, the ship had been forced to detour. As imagined it took time to regain their original path. It had almost been three weeks since the last sighting of the Avatars large flying bison.

"Oh, excellent. Excellent." The general placed a cup of tea on the small table in front of him. "I suggest that you tell Prince Zuko of your news."

The soldier paled instantly. When General Iroh chuckled he stood up from his table.

"Relax. He should be merely meditating. I shall tell him at once." In the hall he turned to the soldier. "Return to your post."

Iroh always did enjoy teasing those who knew his nephew as the cold-hearted banished prince of their homeland. Now, though, they new just a little bit more about him. Zuko was honorable no matter what he believed.

Zuko still believed in needing his fathers approval; to regain his lost honor, his place on the throne. Lately, the general had noticed the lack of determined air surrounding his nephew. Maybe with the words of Admiral Zhao were still within him, he was beginning to see what had always been.

_If your father had wanted you to return, he would have welcomed you back; Avatar or no Avatar._

Iroh stood outside the princes chambers. He was beyond the iron door. Without so much as a knock to acknowledge his presence, the old man pushed the heavy door farward and walked into darkness. Only the light of flickering candles told where Zuko was seated.

"Why are you here, Uncle?" Came the calming tones from before the flames.

Shutting the door behind him, Iroh spoke, "I bring word that the Avatar has been found."

"Good." Slowly, the prince stood up and walked toward his armor. Strapping each piece firmly in place, he thought again of what he would finally be able to do once the child was in his grasp. "Tell the captain to speed the ships pace. I want to reach land before nightfall."

"That can easily be done." Zuko's uncle helped to latch the final plate of armor across his chest tying it at the sides. "We may yet return home."

Of course, the general had no hope of wanting to return to those lands he had lived for his entire life. He did miss those lands, there was no hiding the facts. He did not, however, miss the rule of his brother. Iroh knew what Zuko only saw in small amounts. Fire Lord Ozai valued his honor and power far beyond anything else; his son was no exception to him. Lord Ozai had banished him without a second thought. Aside from the endless shame he had bestowed upon his son, Ozai had set him to a seemingly impossible task. Finding the Avatar when he had not been seen for over a hundred years. It had taken two years for the first ray of light to shine in the long chase for the Airbender.

And it seemed as if it had been so long ago now. Barely two and a half years and each time the Avatar had escaped. Each time they drifted farther away. Now the Avatar was so close; Iroh still did not think it would matter in the long run. The old general had a feeling that Zuko was thinking the same, he just was afraid to admit those thoughts to himself let alone his old uncle.

-----

"We should make landfall in a few minutes, sir." The captain noted that Prince Zuko was getting impatient.

"Fine." Turning to leave, Zuko looked to his uncle, "I'm going to catch him this time, Uncle."

"I know, Prince Zuko, I know." Iroh said as his nephew left. He knew Zuko was less likely to catch the child this time just like all the others. Before they had arrived in the main cabin, Zuko had insisted he go alone. He had wanted to make travel time faster and quieter. That left things quite out of the young Firebender's favor. Three on one was not a good pairing; not when one was a skilled Waterbender and the other the Avatar, master of all elements.

* * *

It had taken about an hour to gather the food and have it cooked. Sokka was setting up his sleeping bag while Aang had returned to the stream for more water. Katara had thought it a good idea to restock this evening and not wait until morning. 

The water tribe girl gathered some brush from the scattering of trees and set it at the edge of the camp. It would make things easier for when the fire died during the night.

As the sun shifted closer to the mountain peaks, the night creatures became more active with slight rustling in the bushes. The birds settled into their nests and the area soon grew quiet. Aang returned ten minuets later and laid down beside Appa with the lemur Momo to keep the slight chill away. With the arrival of early spring, the air had gained a sense of warmth to it, but there was still a touch of winter.

The three friends sat around the fire talking about whatever happened to cross their minds since nothing of interest had happened that day. That was how it had been for the past couple of weeks. It seemed that all of their excitement had become dormant.

"You know, I just hope we reach some form of civilization soon. This peace and quiet is enough to drive a person insane." Sokka stated as he began tracing the shapes of stars as they appeared.

"We can visit that village tomorrow and see if there's anything there, but I think the closest town is a few more days from here." Aang noticed what Sokka was doing and began to catch on. "It's a port town so there should be lots of things to do."

"You mean lots of ways to get into trouble." Katara stroked the fire one last time before taking her place between her friend and brother.

"You have to admit though, we have more fun when there's trouble." Aang smiled. "Hey look! I see Appa." He pointed out each dot right down to the cluster of stars for the bisons brown eyes.

Momo started jumping up and down pointing upward.

"Momo found one. He says theres one that looks like Sokka being chased by a Platypus Bear." All but Sokka seemed to find it amusing.

"Ha, ha, ha. . . you just better be happy you're part of the family. . ."

"Relax, Sokka." Katara threw her arm up to the sky. "Why not try it for yourself? I know you see something. You started this first after all."

"No. . . I don't really- no." He turned away pretending to fall asleep.

"Oh, come on, Sokka! You found one earlier, I saw." Aang sat up.

"It's nothing; it was stupid anyway." He turned in the other direction only to find himself facing his sister.

"Sokka, the only way it could be stupid was if it had to deal with food."

Silence floated throughout the small campsite until Sokka turned back onto his back.

"Fine." Was all that he said as he traced the stars again finding his mark. "See those stars? The one blue one with the small white one?"

Both nodded and waited for the just turned sixteen year old to speak again. When he did, it was with such softness they had trouble catching his words.

"And those stars make the outline. Follow them around and I can see. . ." His voice died out like he was having trouble with the words.

Katara stared up at the sky retracing the lines Sokka had shown them. The bright blue star seemed to be something other than the eye. Looking harder she noticed something taking shape. It looked like a head and the blue star was at its base. Thats when she saw it.

_Princess Yue. . ._

It seemed that Aang saw the resemblance too.Aang had noticed a slight actraction between his friend and the princess, however. He remained quiet, not knowing what to say. How would he feel if the same were to happen to Katara?

Before anyone could utter a word, the campsite was surrounded in flames. Instantly, the group was on their feet. All thoughts of a peaceful night gone.

"Firebenders!" The fire had spread quickly and smoke was beginning to fill the area. It was becoming harder to see already.

"Katara! Sokka! Head toward the river! Well be able to lose them there!" Aang was gone the next instant. He was right. The clearing was not big enough to ride Appa away safely. There would be many Firebenders hidden waiting for an easy target; a giant bison in the sky was good for fire practice.

-----

Zuko was laughing to himself. They probably thought he had brought the whole of his men along with him. Well, the element of surprise was always a good one, especially when it was his to make. Now was time to strike while they were separate and dazed.

Running from the trees, Zuko sped through the sparse trees and overgrowth. He was not about to let them get their bearings together. He would win this time. He had thought about it for the weeks on end and now was the time to set his plan into action.

Taking out the two water tribe natives would be easier than the Avatar himself even if he was only a child. He was an extremely gifted child. There was a reason he was the Avatar.

Before Prince Zuko could make it through the last line of plants, a blast of water pinned him to the ground. With the breath knocked from him, he stumbled to his feet looking to his attacker. It was the girl. He had forgotten she was powerful in Waterbending.

"Out of my way. If you're lucky you won't get hurt." He took a stance and brought forth the warmth from his own breathing. The fire came easily to him.

"I don't think so. You'd have to have learned something by now. Sokka and I won't leave Aang." Katara stood in the midst of the waist deep water pulling a think stream up behind her. Just as Zuko was ready, she had been too.

"Well, too bad it doesn't look as if they feel the same." Fire flew from Zukos punches aiming to encircle the girl before him.

Katara was faster and split her stream of water toward both attacks. She had also been ready for what Zuko had planned next; a full frontal blast. Bringing up a wall of water, Katara stopped the fire quickly.

As the battle was sent back and forth it seemed as if both were equal in endurance. All that was left now was to see whose attacks would last the longest and still be strong enough. Neither budged all the while with the trees still blazing into the darkened sky.

With more fire on his side and without the need to create more, Zuko found his hole when the Waterbender left her side open thinking Zuko had made his initial blast. Katara was thrown from the waters edge and near the rocky mountain covering. The rocks were not so big as they were closer to the mountain range, but they were enough to cause an amount of pain.

Katara cried out trying to bring together one last blast from the river. She noticed Zuko had just as many injuries as she had with all of the ice she had thrown at him. Then again, knocking him into tree after tree did not feel too pleasant either.

"You're about to learn not to get in my way again." Prince Zuko was tiering out quickly. He had never imagined to have such a strong opponent in this girl.

"Again, I say, I don't think so. I'll stand between you and Aang for as long as it takes." She struggled to get up. "I won't let you take away this world's last chance at peace all for your stupid honor!"

"What would you know of my honor!" Zuko released the final fire that had built up. It impacted with the wave of water Katara had summoned.

The battle had lasted no more than fifteen minutes after the first couple of rounds. Now it was over. Each had spent every ounce of energy left inside their bodies. There was a blast from the impact of each element that sent both Fire and Waterbender crashing into the trees and rocks.

As the smoke cleared from the battle scene, only the light from the burning trees and shrubs could make visible the two bodies lying on the ground. Each still had the glow of his or her element encasing them. The battle was over and neither had won.

What no one was around to notice was there was more than the elements to the glowing light. . .

* * *

**A/N**: I found out what Appas saddle is called. It's a howdah. Thats what they use on elephants and camels only they are normally covered. 

**A/N(2):** I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and hope that you will all tell me in a review. I look forward to reading them (it there were any grammer errors, sorry about that. . . I can't catch everything).Oh yeah, I'll be updating this story about once a month or so. I really want to finish my other story before I get too caught up in this one.


	2. I'm who?

**A/N:** I hope you all liked my last chapter and are still wanting to know what is going to happen to both Katara and Zuko. I don't know if I'll be able to put too much romance into this story. Once you read a little more you may find out why, but just let me know what you think before you send any flames. Stories often progress far beyond that of what it was originally meant to.

Thanks to my group of reviewers: chickendog, Veglma, and Tatiana!

* * *

**Chapter Two: I'm who?**

The smell of ash and steel wafted up into her nose as she woke back into the world. Her body felt as if it had been run over by a tank, it had stopped, backed up and then did it all over again. The Fire Nation could come up with the most painful things.

She could feel the presence of someone close to her. She could only guess it was either Sokka or Aang. At least she hoped it was one of them. She could already tell she was somewhere unfamiliar just by the smell. Since when did Appa smell of soot?

Slowly she brought her arm forward and received enough of a shock that it fell limply to her side.

"You should not move for quite awhile." A strange voice made Katara sure of the presence. Unfortunately, she still did not know who it was. Where were her brother and Aang?

She was remembering the events not that long ago. She remembered fighting Zuko. The only thing she did not remember were Sokka and Aang. Had they escaped? Or had they been captured? And why did she not feel like herself?

"I would not move if I were you." There was a hint of worry in the old voice when Katara struggled to sit up.

Opening her eyes was a new experience. Both her eyes were sluggish, but light filtered into them finally. What worried her was that her left eye would only open half way. There seemed to be something holding it closed.

Looking around, Katara found that she had been right in her early assumption. She was not in a place she knew. And beside her was most definitely not Sokka or Aang. When she realized who was sitting next to her, she backed away as quickly as she could.

This old man was with the Fire Nation. She had seen him many times before with Zuko. He was the enemy.

"Relax, Prince Zuko. There is no danger here." Placing a calming hand on his believed nephew's shoulder, the older general noticed the fear within those eyes.

_What?_ Katara was instantly thrown for a loop. Was the old man going senile? How could he have mistaken her for Zuko? Aside from the fact that they were two extremely different people, she was a woman and well, he was not.

She would have liked to have just flown out of where ever she was and back to her normal life. If she was with this Firebender, then that meant what exactly? That she had been captured most likely. Now that she looked around the room she could see many signs of the Fire Nation. The tapestry above the bed she was laying on was the biggest clue.

-----

"I suppose now wouldn't be the time to say that the Avatar escaped again, would it?" The general sighed waiting for the explosion that was customary. Only thing, it never came.

Iroh looked to his nephew with confusion. Something must have happened other than fighting with the Waterbender girl.

"Are you feeling well, Prince Zuko?"

"If you keep calling me 'Prince Zuko' you won't be." His nephew mumbled. Clearly something in that statement shocked both of the room's occupants. General Iroh began forming suspicions within his mind.

_Perhaps is was worse than I had thought originally. He seems to have. . . amnesia_. This thought seemed to be both refreshing and disturbing. Refreshing in the fact that it could be fixed over time and that it was nothing life threatening. Disturbing that he _had_ lost his memories. Although, the more he thought about it, the more Iroh grew to the idea. It could be enjoyable to have his old nephew with him instead of the surly young man his father had formed him to be.

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" The general asked with a little more of a smile.

"You're the enemy." Came a whisper as the now Firebender backed into the wall. He appeared more confused and afraid after speaking.

This 'statement' troubled the general somewhat. It seemed as if just more that recent memories had been erased. Now Iroh needed to know how to deal with this further. Thinking a good cup of tea would help his nephew relax a bit, the old man made his way to the door.

"I shall return with some tea. That always seems to help calm the nerves." Smiling, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. "Yes, this will be most interesting."

-----

Katara was left to the silence of the room with only the light of candles and the fireplace for warmth. There was not a window to let in the light of day or even that of the night. That brought around the fact that Katara did not know how long she had been on the ship; the gentle rocking had given it away. There was one thing she did know though, and that was the fact that something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?" She spoke to herself in what she knew should have been her voice. However, it most certainly was not. _Am I a prisoner or not?_ It seemed to fit with how the old man had treated her. He truly did seem to care.

She wanted to see what she looked like. How bad the injuries were from her fight with Zuko. The two of them had not exactly fought nicely. Looking around, she sought out some form of reflective surface. Then she thought to herself, _Why would they keep things like that on this ship? A ship full of men?_ That's when something caught her eye.

Two old broadswords sat crossed above the mantle of the burning fire. That was better than anything she was bound to find on board the ship. She just needed to stand up first.

With her already sitting up, she slid over to the side of the bed. Her arms and legs felt tense from the exertion of whenever she had fought the Firebender. It could have been days; it could have been only hours. How long, she did not know. To her it did not really matter at the moment.

Supporting herself slightly on her legs, she slowly made her way toward the bright orange blaze. With each step, the bandages she found were there for an apparent reason. She could feel pain with each movement until she reached her destination. Leaning against the side of the fireplace, she tried catching her breath wishing she had just remained in bed. Then she lifted her head to look into the blades shining metal.

Instantly she wished she had not. Peering through the cold metal and staring at her with piercing golden eyes was none other than Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

_This has to be a dream. . ._ Reaching to her face she place the tips of her fingers on the darkened skin of Zuko's scared eye. She was barely able to feel anything. The nerves must have been damaged somehow, she shot across her mind.

When the painful sensations of her legs become known once more it made her think. _This really isn't a dream is it? In dreams you can't feel pain, right?_ With the shock of this realization, she fell to the floor just as the door opened behind her.

* * *

A slight breeze blew across his face as the feeling of sleep drifted away. With the crisp air, Zuko felt as if he had woken on the deck of his ship. He did not even notice the absence of the salt from the air and the ocean. A strange thought passed through his mind, _Why am I sleeping on deck?_

When the wind changed directions he caught the scent of something else.

_Since when do we have animals on my ship?_ He thought as he struggled to sit up. He was a little soar, but that was to be expected after what he had gone through before. What he had gone through before. . . The Waterbender girl, Katara! Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings.

"Whoa! Maybe you shouldn't try to get up so fast." A strangely familiar voice came from in front of him. He knew that voice; it did not have very friendly emotions attached to it usually.

A forceful yet surprisingly gentle hand forced Zoku back down. Taking in the person who was there, Zuko noticed finally where he was. He was not on the deck of his ship. He was in the air on the back of that flying beast!

"Stay away from me!" The Fire Nation prince flung the water tribe boy's hand away.

"Hey, calm down, it's me." The boy known as Sokka spoke again. He reached for Zuko again, but when he tried hitting the boy, backed away quickly. Zuko fell back onto the fur blanket he had used as a pillow before.

-----

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka looked at his sister with confusion. Something _was_ wrong with her. He knew she had a tough fight against that Zuko creep, but he did not think anything had been too severe. The healer in the last village had said that everything would be fine.

"What do you think you'll gain by capturing me?" His sister's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Katara?" The boy, Aang floated back from Appa's head where he took control.

"The Avatar. . . " A sharp whisper was the only response.

"Well, yeah. . . Don't tell me you're just now figuring that out after-- what three months-- traveling together?" Aang looked at his friend strangely. He moved beside Sokka, "I think that fight with Zuko knocked a few screws loose, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know, but something definitely isn't right about this." Sokka studied his sister who seemed to have grown quiet all of a sudden. She had her hand reaching for her mouth looking as if she might be sick.

"You okay, Katara?"

"Why do you keep calling me that wretched girl's name? Are you blind as well as idiotic?" After those words, the sick feeling look returned to Katara's face.

". . . but, that's your name. . ." Aang stated as he formed a conclusion inside his mind. Deciding it was truth enough to be brought to Sokka's attention and the look on Katara's face to help solidify his theory, Aang brought his friend aside.

"I think something else is wrong with her, Sokka."

"You think? I could have told you that, genius."

"No, Sokka." Aang sighed. "I think she lost her memories."

"Amnesia?" He sat quiet for awhile. "I guess that would explain a few things. She was pretty beaten up when we found her. I just hope she got in a few good hits on Zuko. He deserved what he got for what he did to her." He finished harshly.

"Calm down. I agree with you, but right now we have other problems to think about. Mostly, how are we going to get Katara to remember us? She thinks we're the enemy."

"Enemy?" He almost yelled in disbelief. "How can she think we're the enemy? We're not the one who did this to her!"

"I don't know, Sokka." Aang shook his head. "But you can see it when she looks at us; she's not exactly happy to be here either."

"That's an understatement." Katara snorted. "And who is this 'she' you idiots are talking about?"

"She heard us?"

-----

"No kidding, you weren't exactly speaking quietly." Zuko was really getting tired of these two. _What's wrong with my voice?_

"If you do not release me, I will burn the skin from your bones." He growled out knowing that he would have a hard time forming any type of flame let alone carrying out his threat, but they did not have to know that. Although he had a feeling that they hardly believed him with the looks they were giving him.

"Oh great! Now she thinks she's a Firebender!" Sokka stood up. He was getting panicky now, Zuko could easily tell with the way he was pacing about.

Zuko was getting tired of this nonsense. Apparently, the two before him were a little unbalanced. They thought he was that stupid girl for crying out loud! That had to have counted for something. And for him not being a Firebender; he would have to show them reality. . . just as soon as his strength returned.

That's when the boy named Sokka turned to face Zuko.

"I'll get your memories back, Katara! Aang and I won't stop until you remember!" Getting down on his knees, the young warrior put his arms around his thought-to-be sister. "I promise."

This moment would have been all the more touching had Katara really lost her memories. It would have been more touching had it actually been Katara Sokka had been hugging. Unfortunately, neither were the case in the situation.

Zuko's first reflex was what he indeed carried out. When Sokka pulled out of his family embrace, the fire prince flew his fist right into the boy's jaw. This action sent the water tribe boy to the other side of the howdah on Appa's back. Zuko silently wished he had more strength, then Sokka would have stumbled through more than just a few feet.

"Okay, note to self. . ." Sokka said miserably. "Don't comfort Katara when she losses her memories. . ."

_Idiot._ Zuko was glad when the two finally left him to himself. _How do I get myself into these messes?_

The fire prince flexed his fingers when the stiffness returned to them. Upon closer inspection he found something that was not all together comforting in itself. His hands had grown darker than he had remembered. Aside from the bandages on his arms, he could make out markings that looked like burns caused by a hot flame. How had that happened? Surely he could control his own element better than a five year old!

Then he noticed something else that he knew to be wrong. He was wearing some sort of blue fur clothing. The last he remembered he did not wear any sort of blue or fur for that matter. What happened to his armor?

_I bet they took it. When their stupid act is through it'll make it that much easier to bring me down._ He looked to his two captors sitting at the front of what he knew to be the flying bison. He saw a small rat-like creature with the Avatar.

He felt like something was missing from the picture before him. There were only two and not three. Where was that girl, Katara? Those two in front of him had called him that name. He knew he was hardly mistakable for anyone other than himself let alone that girl.

Placing his head in his hands he came in contact, or lack there of, with another clue. Sitting up straight, he left his hand over the left side of his face. His stomach felt a sudden lift at the mere thought of what he was thinking.

Hastily he looked around for anything reflective. He had thought it doubtful with the lack of an actual room, but then he caught the light of the sun being reflected off of a sharp metal object. Zuko immediately knew it belonged to the girl's brother.

Sliding closer to where it lay, Prince Zuko picked up the light boomerang. Once the glare of the sun disappeared, he was able to get a look at himself. What he saw took his breath away.

He _was_ the girl!

_It's not possible! How did this happen?_ Zuko did not know that answer, he only knew that those bright blue eyes looking back at him were not his own. In fact, this body was not his. Now he knew why those two idiots had acted the way they had. They had thought he was their friend; all looks and explanations said that it was true. But he was not the same person they knew him for.

Okay, so _he_ was the same person, but he was not. Not the girl, really. The girl was someone else, only he was she now.

Zuko had to stop thinking. The way his thoughts were going they were giving his a headache.

_If I'm the girl. . . then where is she?_ Even that question sounded weird, but Zuko knew exactly what he meant. Katara had to have gone somewhere, but where?

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter wasn't as long as my last one, but it was only by a couple hundred words. No big deal, right? Tell me what you thought of this one in a review if you wouldn't mind. All I have to do is think that you don't like the story and simple not post it if I don't get any reviews. It's that simple, really it is. 


	3. Lessons in Life

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Nick and Company!

**A/N**: Here's the long awaited chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to all for the reviews so far (_chickendog, Iced Tea, RetaroO, Veglma, The Ultimate Warrior Jak27_)! Also remember, if you have any questions I'll answer them either on my profile page or in an e-mail. . . unless more than one person has the same question, then it'll be in the next chapter's A/N.

**A/N(2):**(_April 10th_)Well, it seems that there were quite a few things that I missed when I went through spell check the first couple of times. Thanks to _Dreams of Eternity_ for letting my know there were some mistakes. I still can't believe that I had some of them . . . anyway . . . This time, my dear reviews, I'd love it if you tell me around where the mistakes are. I think I'll go insane if I have to look at this document one more time with spell or grammer check because then I have to read it again afterward to make sure it makes sense . . . and then I still miss things.

I hope you guys will help me out a little like _Dreams of Eternity_. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Lesson in Life**

It seemed that this was indeed far from a dream. In dreams it was not required that a person need food. And this, Katara found just slightly annoying. For that meant that she would have to speak--which was what she was trying to avoid-- to get food from Iroh who she had learned was her uncle.

Or rather, Zuko's uncle.

It turned out that having 'amnesia' was good for something after all--less speaking on her part. Iroh appeared to enjoy reminiscing about his younger days. Katara gathered that there were other things, things that he was hiding, however. Whenever he reached one of those topics, he would always end it as lightly as possible and move on before anything went too far.

It bothered Katara somewhat. Why she did not know. It had only been somewhere between three and four days since she had woken up. The old man had been her only companion through those long, boring days.

And those days were long. She remembered the time she spent willing everything to return to normal; her voice to be calm and cool, her eyes to be blue, and her body, well, to be hers once more. The thought of Zuko going through the same thing in _her_ body made her shiver.

"Ah, are you catching cold?" General Iroh poured a second cup of tea.

With a mumbled no, she allowed her new uncle to continue with his story; something about bad fish and a swarm of scorpion bees.

Back in her own thoughts she continued on her previous train, which then led to her thinking of the two people she missed the most: Sokka and Aang. She could only imagine how things were going if Zuko was truly in her own body. The thought of it almost made her want to laugh.

At least there were still some things that were entertaining, no matter how wrong they seemed.

-----

"It looks that you are getting along well in your recovery." Iroh spoke some hours later.

His nephew only nodded.

The old general had been glad to have the boy listen to him for a change without any short remarks, but he only wished Zuko would at least speak. Silence may have been golden, but it was certainly losing its value as of late. The lack of talking was beginning to wear on even Iroh's nerves.

"Perhaps you would like to join me for dinner then?" He noticed a certain light to his nephew's golden eyes. Iroh had hardly gotten a word out of the boy other than a couple of yes or nos. For some reason Zuko just refused to talk. Half of the time Iroh was sure Zuko was not even listen to the stories he told. _I guess there's always a part of you that does not disappear even when the memory is gone._

"All right then." There was a smile on his face as he went to help Zuko from the bed. The prince had yet to regain all of his strength, but much of it had returned. A bit of fresh air would do more wonders in speeding up the process.

Slowly, the two made their way through the dimming corridors of the wooden ship. Even with the orange-yellow torches burning every couple of feet, there was still a coolness to it all that did not seem to disappear.

Making it to the main deck, the warmth of the sun moved across both old and young skin. It felt wonderful to feel the powerful rays of the sun even if they were setting.

Iroh looked to his nephew for a quick second and thought for sure he had witnessed one of Zuko's truly rare, truly pure smiles. _For a moment, he looked almost two years younger._ The old general sighed deeply bringing the salty ocean air into his lungs. The sea truly was their home now.

-----

Katara heard uncle breath beside her. In the brighter colors of the sun, she was able to see him more clearly than in the dim light of her room. The old fire general looked to be a kind person who defiantly had his quirks. Taking a sidelong glance she noticed his eyes had the same coloring as her own now.

_He looks so tired._ She could see the dark circles that had formed under his cheerful eyes. He must have not been sleeping well if at all. Katara wondered why, but then felt stupidity rise within her for doing so.

_It's because of me._ She recalled the first night she had spent--that she could remember--on board the strange Fire Nation ship. After she had passed out from the shock of her discovery, the former Waterbender had found her uncle, as she now saw him, watching the flames of the fireplace. He had remained with her to make sure she would be okay. The only thing was, he thought it was all for Zuko. Though technically it was, it also technically was not.

_He must care a lot for Zuko._ For some reason Katara did not find it hard to believe, nor the fact that Zuko himself probably cared a great deal for his uncle. From what she had been able to gather so far, they were really all that each other had left in the world. Although others might denounce Katara as a traitor for feeling such, she felt sad knowing such knowledge.

"Thank you." Came the whisper of Zuko's voice. Just those two words alone startled the general out of his sea gaze. All he was able to do was look on with a questioning gaze with a bit of surprise at who he thought to be his nephew.

"For watching over me for so long."

"It was--that is what uncles are for, are they not?" The old bender backed away from the railing of the ship indicating that it was time to eat.

"I guess it is." Katara gave the man a small smile. It may not have been very Zuko-like actions even around his own uncle, but he was not supposed to have any memories of his past. Katara wondered then what had made Zuko turn the way he was if Iroh seemed to be glad with how things were at the moment.

_It certainly wasn't anything pleasant. That must be why Iroh won't talk about the last couple of years too much, at least not his family. You'd think that would be one of the first things you'd want to remember._

The fact was, Iroh was not trying too hard to get his nephew to remember anything. Katara let it go though. Zuko's life was really none of her business. When things went back to normal, it would be as if this whole mess never happened; if that ever happened.

"Come, dinner should be ready." Together, they made their way across the deck of the large ship and down into the mess hall.

As soon as the two entered the room, the talking of soldiers stopped immediately. Every head turned toward the main door to see their prince and leader enter. The silence was uncomfortable, as Iroh sensed it, he made a slight nod to all in the few groups and steered the young Firebender toward a table in the back corner.

"They are only surprised to see you joining them." Iroh made sure Zuko was seated then took a seat himself. "Normally you remain in your room for all meals."

"I guess I will just have to change that." Katara spoke softly and smiled. She may not have been in her own body, but it still felt uneasy to be around those you were supposed to have known . . . even if you were not.

Dinner had not lasted too long. There was little talk from Katara the new Zuko, but she had responded whenever she thought it necessary. Other officers had ventured over to the table asking for any new orders. Iroh had shown them away after reporting that the prince was still not feeling well. He must have thought that too much of a change would have ruined the image of respect Zuko had obtained from his soldiers over time.

That night, Katara was ready to sleep. Not that she had spent much time doing anything at all, but doing absolutely nothing could take its toll on a person as well.

Iroh made his way to the chair he had become familiar with over the last four days.

"You don't have to stay here, Uncle."

"Oh?" Iroh looked over to the bed. He had not expected anything to be said just as the other nights.

"You should get some real sleep." Katara placed Zuko's feet on the cold floor. "You'll get sick otherwise."

"Nonsense. I shall be fine. You should only think about resting yourself." Sitting facing the fire, Iroh made as if to drift off. "You will heal in no time, my Prince."

"But--" The calm reply came.

"Rest easy, Prince Zuko." And no more was said. Perhaps the old general was getting some sleep after all.

Katara still did not think so. He was putting on an act for the benefit of his nephew.

_When I get better, he'll be able to sleep properly._ Katara laid back onto the small bed and closed her eyes. Sleep was swift in claiming her that night.

-----

_". . . that would allow us to make a point on many fronts--"_There was a general sitting at the long table. He looked furious when someone cut him from speaking.

_"You mean, you would just throw away lives as if they were nothing?"_ A young boy who looked to be no more than fourteen or so spoke up in defense of those who were at stake.

_"You know nothing of the trials of war!"_ The angered general spoke out.

_"I know that what you are wanting to do is no better than murder!"_ The young Zuko realized just what he had done all too late. He had been told by his uncle to not speak out, that there would be things discussed that had no place for him.

_"Enough!"_ A greatly menacing figure stood up overshadowing all . . .

Katara watched as image after image was thrown at her. Where they were coming from, she could not say. There was something that just seemed to pull at her. She wanted to know more of what was going on. She could feel the young boy's--who looked not much older than Aang--thoughts and the fear that he felt when the older man stood up. Immediately, she knew him to be the Fire Lord Ozai she had been told of. Katara did not know how she knew. She just did.

Before she could make out what was happening next, the images began shifting again. The fast movement was beginning to make Katara's stomach turn. Then there was a sudden stop as if everything had been jolted forward.

_"Father, please . . . "_ The young Zuko knelt before the shadowed figure. It was then that Katara realized it was the same dark figure as before. The Fire Lord Ozai.

_"You have dishonored me."_ A great booming voice sounded out through the arena. _"And so, you must regain the right to be called my son. Stand and face me."_

_"Please, Father! I've only ever had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!''_ The boy had refused to fight. Katara could only watch with horrifying realization about on what was to happen. Zuko was to be punished for saving others. _"Father, . . . no."_ The Waterbender watched as the Fire Lord brought forth the flame of his anger onto his son.

The images faded from Katara's mind as she heard a scream of agony.

_"If you refuse to fight me, then you are no son of mine."_ Those were the last words that Katara heard as sleep was taken from her.

-----

Iroh was startled from a light sleep upon hearing an odd sound. He had never heard the like before, or at least not coming from the person he knew so well. Glancing around, he soon found the source he thought of. The rustling of blankets mixed with faint cries came from his nephew's bed. Before waiting another second, the old man went to the prince's side.

"Zuko." He placed a hand on Zuko's arm trying to quiet him. Unfortunately, he did not get the desired reaction. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

The Fire Nation Prince shot his arms up with one out straight defensively. After a few moments of waiting for the expected attack, finding nothing but a room full of dying light, he became calm but still wary.

"Relax, Prince Zuko. It is only your dear old uncle." Iroh spoke calmly, or as much as he could do so. It was as if his nephew was still very defensive even without past remembering; for as soon as Zuko had bolted forward, he had unleashed a stream of fire, however small it was, upon his uncle. Iroh was currently in the process of extinguishing the remaining burning embers of his robes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Zuko's voice held much emotion, far more than was needed when apologizing for setting one's uncle aflame. Iroh looked to his nephew expectantly.

"What for, if I may ask?" He spoke gently not wanting to cause the young prince to withdraw from him as he had done so many times before. Perhaps the dream had been more than a normal nightmare.

-----

"For everything." Katara had never felt such despair. She was more than sure that what she saw was only a dream, but to her it had felt so real. Was it possible for memories to stay with a body when the mind was not its own? Katara thought many things when her head returned to the pillow. But there was one that made her think if her judgements were placed correctly; Zuko was human after all.

* * *

**A/N**: How was that for an update? I don't think it was a 'horrible' chapter, but it could have been much better, especially the dream part. Review and let me know what you think. Sorry this one was slightly late (I almost forgot about it.).

**Special Note**: I haven't seen chapter 12 'The Storm'. I wish I could have, but I always seem to miss it. Let me know if there is anything that I can do to make this chapter better. I'm just happy for a little thing called TV (dot) com!

**A/N(2):**(_April 10th_)And remember to let me know of any mistakes, please! Of course, it would be wonderful to have a beta too . . .


	4. Could Have Been Worse

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Nick and company.

**A/N**: Hey everyone! It looks like I forgot to update on time. . . oh well. . . It's still the 9th somewhere, right? Anyway, it's time for capter four and Zuko's turn in the limelight. I hope everyone enjoys it and you all know what you have to do to let me know.

**Thanks**: Here's thanks to my reviewers! _chikendog, Iced Tea, Dreams of Eternity_, and _Veglma_! Special thanks to my Beta Erin!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Could Have Been Worse**

To Zuko, the days seemed to drag on. A week had almost passed and he remained in the body of his enemy. He wondered how much longer it would take to return.

While thinking of returning to his body, Zuko had tried making the best out of his situation just once so far. Being this close to the Avatar did have its silver lining, or at least it did for a little while. Every time Zuko had tried setting a trap the Avatar's little pets would do something to keep from whatever was supposed to happen from happening. Of course the bison was not so little, but he had is way of messing things up. And the 'flying rat' as Zuko had dubbed it, was always around him keeping an eye out.

_Perhaps they're not as dense as others._ The former Firebender thought, then looked to his new companions. They were currently discussing matters of what inn to stay for the night.

"But, Sokka, they don't have room for Appa." Aang began walking off toward another place he had spotted upon arriving to the town.

"They give free breakfast!" The water tribe boy whined.

"Appa can't stay here."

"The food smells so good."

"Enough." Zuko tried to keep a headache from progressing that was quickly forming right between his eyes. Stress was a horrible thing.

"Appa will get lonely."

"Momo can keep him company."

"Enough." Zuko's patience was thinning, quickly. Neither boys heard their third companion as they just continued back and forth with cries of "Food. . ." or "Appa. . ."

"Agh! Enough!" Zuko came between the two. "We sleep outside. We need to save money not waste it on meaningless things!"

-----

The venders were out to get what last sales and deals they could make before the market closed for the night. With the increasing activity of Fire Nation soldiers throughout the world, the people had grown much more suspicious. While still welcoming travelers, they were wary of their movements.

Zuko could feel many pairs of eyes following him as he made a path searching for any supplies that would be useful for a long journey. He had accepted the fact that he was stuck with what ever had happened to him. He was not, however, going to refrain from capturing the Avatar when things were normal once again; no matter how 'human' the child seemed to be.

The former prince had discovered during his first few days within the body of the female Waterbender, of the events that lead up to the boy's revival. The water tribe boy had many of his own points to throw in occasionally. Many of them which Zuko thought to be false.

"Tha'll be fi' coppers." The Waterbender gathered up the foods including fruits of many varieties and a second waterskin. He had found one placed at his waist not long after waking up the first time. Placing the five coins in the merchant's hand, he made way to the next stall searching for any long lasting foods.

Zuko had somehow become the one to keep the money. If either the water tribe boy or the Avatar were to take the money, they would either end up with nothing but junk foods and meat or useless nick-nacks

There was something else that caught his eye nearby. Gleaming off to the side of a table, a simple silver dagger sat. The crimson hilt was the only decoration noticeable. It would be excellent for any surprise attacks.

Zuko had not really learned much in the way of Waterbending other than a ripple or so. He decided to buy it. There was still more than enough money left over for other supplies.

The remainder of the shopping had taken around ten minutes. Along with the food and dagger, Zuko had bought first aid supplies and blankets. The winter months were long and it would only get colder before it grew warmer.

It was recent that Zuko was somewhat glad of his uncle's little shopping sprees. His uncle knew how to shop for the right price and get the most for the value of money.

_I'll thank him later. . . perhaps in a few years._

-----

"Katara doesn't seem like herself, do you think?" Aang asked while he and Sokka gathered wood for the night's fire.

"She lost her memories to that jerk Zuko, how do you think she would react?" The young warrior was still irritated at having to spend the night outside when there was a nice warm bed just calling for him only a short walking distance away.

"I don't know. It just seems different to me." Gathering enough branches and twigs, the two headed back to camp.

"Whatever, Aang. I just know not to push too far when she's in one of her moods."

"Maybe there's something I can do to help. . ."

"Just leave her alone for now." Camp came into sight when Sokka saw the white fur of the flying bison.

"I know! I'll teach her to Waterbend again!"

-----

Sokka had cooked dinner yet again. It seemed that when Katara lost her memories, she lost her ability to cook as well. One evening, she had become so irritated with the two boys that she burnt the food by letting the fire grow to an overwhelming size.

Tonight, with the fruits and bread that she had bought at the market, they were having fish. Of course, Aang had refused to eat the fish, but there had been more than enough fruit to go around with leftovers.

On one side of camp, Momo was sneaking bites from Sokka's plate whenever Aang would drop a twig down the back of his shirt. When Sokka noticed what had really been going on, he moved to the other side of Appa. Aang could not hold his laughter in any longer. Along with the high squeaks of Momo, they laughed while they ate.

Zuko looked annoyed. They were acting like fools! How could they have avoided the Fire Nation for so long? They were a bunch of clowns! Most of them. . .

He thought of whose body he now lived in. He had never seen the girl act anything but serious. Of course, every time he had seen her, she was fighting for her life and the safety of her fool of a brother and the Avatar.

The girl, Katara, he thought. Her name was Katara. He should have known it, considering it was now his name. . . but that was something he did not wish to think about.

Katara was a worthy opponent. Zuko could say the same for the Avatar, but the child was hardly ever serious about anything. This was perhaps what made the former prince furious the most. A child could defeat him with hardly any effort at all, it seemed.

No, the Waterbender would be someone who he could face and fight honorably. He could feel as on equal grounds. She was skillful. . . but she was nothing more than a water peasant. She would always remain as such. He would still refuse to lose to her because of that reason.

Without saying a word, Zuko stood and walked into the forest away from the campsite. Clearing his mind would be easier without the antics of those two idiots around.

-----

Katara was right where he thought she would be. The rivers always seemed to draw her to them. Even the loss of memories did not affect her sense of comfort.

Aang had hoped for her to be a little more cheerful after eating, but with her abrupt departure it was highly unlikely. There must have been so many things on her mind for her to just leave without even a word.

Aang thought of the situation once more before approaching her. It was just like meeting a stranger; like he had never known her before. The only thing that was different from this moment and from when he had really first met her, was the air about her. Back then, she had been concerned for him. Now, she seemed as if to want nothing to do with either him or her own brother. It was as if she did not want to remember.

_Remember what?_ Aang thought watching her. _What was so bad that she would push even her friends away?_

"What is it, Avatar?" There was a deep coldness in the voice that came from Katara; it caused Aang to step back for a second. She did not even turn to face him.

"You know you can call me Aang." There was a bit of hope in his voice of her remembering anything from their past friendship.

"Why would I want to do that?" The same cold voice spoke out.

"Because. . . we're friends."

"Sorry, I just don't 'remember' it." Katara finally turned to face him. Her eyes were hard and unwilling to let any light show.

"Maybe. . . " Aang began to remember some of the things that Katara had told him when they first met; when he had discovered the fate of the Airbenders. "Maybe. . . it's not that you can't or don't, it's that you won't. There's something in your past that you want to leave alone."

"What would you know of my past?" The Waterbender all but shouted this reply.

-----

Zuko stood up. He had been thinking of past events, but there was absolutely no reason to speak his troubles to his enemy, his way of returning home. He would not weaken to become the friend of a child and a low-class warrior.

He could afford no more thoughts of any form of weakness. They were what had led to his loss of honor those two--almost three--years ago. He would not let it happen again.

"I know what happened to you mother. What you told me about her when we first met." Aang looked sad. But this was lost on Zuko as he forgot who he was.

"How could you-!" He stopped himself short. He reminded himself that it was Katara not himself that the Avatar was speaking to. "Never mind."

He was curious now, though. What _had_ happened to the girl's mother? Why was he even bothered with wanting to know?

-----

"I know what'll make you feel better!" Aang became anxious at the thought. "Waterbending used to always calm you down. Maybe you want to remember how again?"

Without much of a reply other than a quick glance, Aang took it as a signal to begin. He brought up the water in a small ball forming his fingers firmly but still able to change to any direction he willed the water to flow. His wrists were relaxed, able to move to his will at any split second. Water was just an extension of the body, just as any other element of any other bender.

"Push and pull." Aang recited the same words that Katara had used when she had been teaching him the basics of Waterbending. "You just have to get the movement in your wrists. That's the hard part. . ."

Katara was not even watching. Aang released the water from his grasp. He did not know why it hurt like it did. All the Avatar knew was that the girl before him was not the same person as before. Was not a person more innocent without the memories from the past to hold them down? Then why was she so different from that?

"Are you finished?" The Waterbender looked out over the running water. "Good. Now why don't you go play with your little pets?"

Aang remained at his place by the river as he sadly watched Katara stand and walk further into the darkening forest. ". . . maybe. . . Sokka was right. . ."

-----

_Because. . . we're friends._

"Friends, right." Zuko had not had 'friends' since he had been a child. The closest thing he had to any real companionship were his uncle and the small crew of his ship. They had remained by his side though his endless search for the Avatar. Now that he thought on it, Zuko was amazed they had. It was one thing for the crew to follow under orders of his exile from the throne, but now he was branded a traitor. He and his uncle Iroh had acted against the Fire Nation directly and assisted in the escape of the Avatar. . . Aang; or, that is how every person loyal to Fire Lord Ozai viewed it.

In fact, that is exactly what happened, however . . . Aang's escape had not mattered at the time. There were more things at stake than winning the war or regaining lost honor.

"Push. . . and pull. . ." There had not been anything else to keep him occupied, so why not make use of the body he was in? Zuko found that it might have been useful to learn another way of defense if his knife were to ever fail him. _But it'll take more than a simple interest for me to get the Ava- agh! . . . Aang to help._

"I must be going soft." Zuko did not understand anything that was going on. During his life at sea with a handful of men and his uncle, there had been no need for such thoughts or actions. The continuous search for the Avatar had been well worth the exceeded effort. Now that Zuko had the opportunity--and there were many--he simply did not see the reason to do so anymore.

What he felt toward the child was a sort of growing--never would the words come to mind together again--companionship; friendship. No matter how he pushed the Airbender or the water tribe boy away, they seemed to return with that much more effort.

They truly believed it was all for the girl Katara.

_If only they knew._ Zuko smirked to himself and continued with the movements he had seen the girl accomplish during their many encounters. The flicking of the wrist. . . it was a different style from Firebending. There was still some difficulty, but like all bending arts, one just needs to imagine the element as an extension of one's self; water more than most, perhaps even fire.

Water was cool, calming, and could heal; while fire was destructive, powerful, and generally not put together with many of the positive things out there. However, both elements were different from their usefulness in the war. Water could strike up waves large enough to capsize the strongest ship in the Fire Navy; fire could keep warmth and give life to the sick.

Nothing every really was all that it seemed. There was always something else there, hidden beneath the shadows. Another use, another purpose.

-----

_"Sokka, take your sister and hide."_ An older man hurried the children from the small hut and out into the cold morning air.

_"But, Dad! I can fight too!"_ The little boy stood his ground.

_"No, you're too young. I need you to look after you sister." _The man pushed the two hurriedly toward the outer wall of the village._ "Now go! Find the other children. They're your responsibility."_

Reluctantly, the two ran for the escape holes scattered throughout the outer wall. There was a safe place not far from the farthest hole. That was the meeting place for the children and others unable to fight.

Firebenders had been seen not an hours journey off the coast. They would soon be upon the small water tribe. The South Pole was finally completely in the war now. There was nothing left but to fight.

_"Sokka."_ A small voice called out when the brother and sister reached the escape hole.

_"Not now, Katara. We have to leave." _The young Sokka went to gather his sister up and pass her through the wall, but she pulled back._ "Katara, we don't have time for this!"_

_"But what about Mamma?"_ Little Katara turned to walk back toward her home.

_"She'll be fine. Dad's still here, he'll look after her. Now come on!"_ He grabbed for her again, but she ran off._ "Katara! Get back here!"_

_"I'm gonna find Mamma!" _Suddenly, she was pulled to a stop. Sokka had caught up to her._ "Let me go! I have to find her!"_

_"No, we have to leave-"_

_"I have that bad thing again. . ."_ She jumped down from his arms._ "Remember when Seal was sick? It's like that. We have to find her."_

Sokka remembered when Seal had been alive. He had been the best pet they could have ever wanted. One day though, he grew sick. Katara was the first to notice. She said that she had felt something. No one had paid any attention though. . . and Seal had died for it.

_"Alright, but as soon as we find her, we're leaving. Dad will kill_ me _if anything happens to either of us."_ Before another word was said, Katara was running through the streets.

The Firebenders had arrived in the village sooner than anyone had thought. Now, flames were blazing across the sky. The icy walls of the village were melting, allowing more soldiers to make their way in.

_"Momma!"_

There was a woman fending off three Fire Nation soldiers just around the corner of where Sokka was holding Katara.

_"Let me go! She needs help!"_ The little girl cried as Sokka held on tighter.

_"No! You could be killed!"_ That's when Sokka felt a sharp pain in his arm. He instinctively removed his arm from the cause of the pain. Looking up, he saw his sister running for their mother._ "She bit me!"_

_"Momma!"_ Katara ran right into the middle of an attack from the Firebender soldiers. For a split second, they faltered in their reign, but immediately fell through with a second attack.

_"Katara, get away!"_ The mother jumped in front of her daughter bringing up a wall of ice before them.

_"You shouldn't be here. Where's your brother?" _The woman took a stance as the three Firebenders melted through the layer of frozen water._ "You must leave, Katara. Find your brother and escape!"_

_"I'm not leaving without you, Momma . . .!"_ The little girl hung onto her mother's thick parka._ "I can help."_

_"Katara, move!"_ The child was pushed to the ground roughly as an enormous blaze of fire flew over her. As she landed on the snow covered ground, she could hear the most horrible sound she had ever heard.

It was her mother's scream of agony.

Hours later, the Fire Nation was driven from the village with the help of a scouting party sent to observe the movement of other Fire Navy fleets. Hours later, a little girl was found trying desperately to wake her mother up.

_"Momma, please! Wake up. . . I'm sorry I didn't listen!"_ She cried shaking her mother's body as Sokka tried to pull her away while hiding his own tears. She ignored him completely._ "I promise I'll be good. . . please, wake up. . ."_

_"Katara . . . she can't. . ."_

-----

Zuko sprung up from his spot close to the fire. Breathing heavily, he looked around him. Everything was covered in frost. As were his two companions who were looking at him with concern.

Concern for Katara.

Then he felt something strange. Reaching up to his cheek, he felt a slight dampness. That's when he realized it; he was crying. For what reason he did not know and could not understand. He had not cried in years. . . many years. The dream meant nothing to him. . . did it? Then why did he feel this way?

* * *

**A/N**: That made me sad. . .okay, my wonderful readers. How about letting me know what you thought about the chapter? Bad, good, it just needs to stop? Feedback is good even if the feedback itself isn't. Anyway, since it's now almost 12:30 in the morning, I guess I'd better get some sleep. I have my last final and I have to get up in a few hours to study some more. I hope to see you all in the next chapter, good night! 


	5. Untitled

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Nickelodeon.

**A/N**: This is the next chapter of Exchange of Humanity! It's been what? Almost three months since the last update? That seems likeforever. It's hard to believe for me. But I've sort of been working on some other stuff (like two other stories that won't be posted for a little bit longer; if you're interested in finding out what they are just send it in your review).

Incase you haven't guessed already, this is AU after the first season. I haven't really had time to watch the second season. In fact, the last episode I saw was the one where the group had returned to Omashu. . . I did watch 'Avatar Day' on Turbo Nick though. I think that's going to be the only way I'm able to watch it, but I'm more than sure that I won't be able to watch the movie in September.

About this chapter, I think starting here, each chapter will now have both Katara and Zuko sections and not have their own individual ones. That might change with future chapters, but you never know. Though, just because they are both here doesn't mean that there will be the same amount of interaction for both of them. This one has more of Zuko.

Okay, I sort of forgot about updating until today so that means I didn't have time to get it checked over by Erin. Sorry about that. And as you can see, I couldn't think of a good name for the chapter. I had one earlier, but I didn't like it too much. If you can think of a proper one just let me know and I'll see about changing it.

Enough from me now, it's time to read!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Untitled**

The sun peeked through the scattering of clouds as it shown down upon two occupants standing on the deck. Accosionally, there would be a flash of orange light heading from one figure to the next. The practice of Firebending had begun at daybreak and had lasted through the previous four hours.

Iroh had woken that morning to find Zuko's bed empty. Walking through the corridors, he found himself soon on deck as the horizon faded from a dark blue to the different shades of morning. Off to one side watching the waves crash against the hull of the ship was his nephew.

"You never were one to rise before the sun, Prince Zuko." General Iroh moved with the ship as he came to stand next to the younger Firebender. "Is there something troubling you?"

For a moment, it looked as if the prince had not heard his uncle, but then came his voice full of sadness and a touch of confusion.

"Do you think memories can be seen through dreams?"

The question had taken Iroh a little by surprise. However, he thought that it would help him to understand what was happening.

"Are you referring to the dream from last night?" Zuko nodded his head and so Iroh continued. "It is not unheard of. Although, I can't say that what you dreamt of was truth of false without knowing what you saw. Why not enlighten your uncle?"

-----

"Remember. . . the strength comes from within." Iroh was once again trying to teach his nephew the basics of Firebending. He thought that it had been difficult before when Zuko had his hard past to live with. Now it seemed almost impossible. "Without the control of your breath, your flames will be wild. Wild flames can turn upon their controller."

---

Recounting the events of her dream, Katara noticed that Iroh had grown uneasy. Apparently there had been more to the dream than she had originally thought. Not only on the notion that Zuko's father had fought the fire prince, his own son, but Ozai had also banished Zuko from the throne and the nation.

Katara could recall a few things during her journey with Aang toward the Northern Water Tribe involving the Firebender Zhao. Iroh had told her some of what happened, however there was much left out she could be for sure of. Iroh was still wanting to shield his nephew. It was when Iroh fell silent that Katara asked her question; to be taught Firebending. Uncle seemed to brighten quickly and suggested they begin before the heat of the day set in.

It was much more difficult to learn Firebending than it was to learn Waterbending, and she had learned to bend water on her own! Katara was getting highly irritated at being a beginner again. She wanted to be a master again. Katara could tell that Iroh was getting frustrated as well. He had become very short tempered recently.

"Breathing!" He finally shouted afer having to dodge yet another wild move. "You must control your breathing!"

Katara was beginning to wear thin on her own patience. It was one thing learning the calm and flowing moves of Waterbending. Firebending was different with its sharp movements and heated emotions. Not to mention, Katara was already past the point of soar aching bones and muscles. Her arms were moving like the jelly she had eaten that morning with her bread.

Iroh must have noticed the look of tiredness on his nephew, for he called for a break not long after.

"Regain your breath and I'll have lunch ready below deck." The old general sighed and walked across the deck then down below into the gallows.

Katara dropped down and sat against the railing of the wooden ship. She took slow deep breaths and after a few minutes she was finally able to breath easier.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this . . ."

-----

The next couple of days had gone on relatively the same. Upon waking at sunrise, training would begin until lunch. After lunch, the training would resume until the evening hours and the evening meal. For the rest of the day, the crew relaxed with songs of the Fire Nation. A surprising moment came when their Prince had joined them.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" The young firebender spoke softly to his uncle when the crew had stopped playing.

"Not at all. They are just glad to see that you have decided to join us." Iroh smiled warmly and began picking at the instrument in his lap. The other men took note and followed along.

That remained the normal routine until Iroh came to Zuko after a day of training.

"Prince Zuko."

"Uncle?" He turned from his place against the ship railing as the sun sunk below the horizon.

"We are nearing a small port. A few supplies will be replenished." The old firebender lowered himself to sit aside Zuko. Slowly, he found a comfortable spot. "I'm not as young as I look." He smiled. "I thought perhaps, you'd enjoy a change of scenery and join me to the bazaar."

-----

"Agh!" Aang and Sokka dropped their supplies from packing Appa. Immediately, both hurried off into the direction of which the scream had come. It was Katara's voice.

Hurrying through the trees, Aang was the first to reach the river with the use of his Airbending. Sokka was only a few seconds behind, but arrived short of breath. Both had thought to see something in the range of Firebenders to a Platypus Bear. Neither had expected the sight before them.

What they found sent them both into fits of laughter. Aang was slightly more composed, however, although a wide grin was on his face as he spoke.

"Katara, are you alright?"He could barely refrain from laughing once again, even with the look of death that was directed at the two.

It seemed that Katara had somehow ended up frozen upside down to a thick tree. The water of the river was frozen into a bridge-like structure and holding Katara completely bound to the tree's trunk.

"Shut up, you idiots, and just get me down!" Either the blood was rushing to her head or Katara was highly embarrassed and angry. It was perhaps all three of those.

---

Zuko had never been so humiliated in his life. Being as the mercy of two of his enemies was the last thing he ever thought would happen. Although, technically they were not his enemies. Then again, they were. However one was to look at the situation, it remained embarrassing all the same.

-----

It had not taken too long to get Katara down from the tree. As Aang had said before, 'it was all in the wrists.' Now the group walked along the crowded streets of a nearby village. There supplies were running a site low; meaning food. Katara found it a bit of a bother to feed him everyday after he had eaten the last pieces of bread.

"You know, I could help you--if you want." Aang ventured to mediate again. Perhaps if Katara did not want to go through another morning session like today, she would accept.

"And why would I ask for that?" The words came out harshly causing the Airbender to falter in his steps. Aang had thought that maybe. . .

"Why do you do that?" Sokka grew angry. Even for his sister he had a limited patience. She had been treating them lower than the dirt beneath Appa's feet for almost the past two and a half weeks. It was becoming exhausting.

"Do what exactly?" Katara seemed to rise to the unmarked challenge as the continued their way through the crowded streets.

"That! Push us away; act as if we're the lowest form of life and could care less!" the water tribe boy came to walk in front of his sister.

"I could care less. In fact I do." Katara spoke calmly, but with an edge to her voice.

"Alright! Enough Katara-!" Sokka had not been paying attention with his tirade about to begin. Before he knew it, he was on the ground sprawled over something highly uncomfortable.

"Hey! Get off me, you moron!" A tall, somewhat lanky man lay in the dirt street of the town. Two other men ran up, grabbed Sokka away from the other man, and threw him back to the ground.

"Watch it!" Sokka yelled as he spat out a mouthful of dirt.

In a flash of movement, the tall man had Sokka by his topknot and a blade to his throat.

"You were saying, brat?" The man spat out.

"Let him go!" Aang shouted as the other two came around him and Katara. He was about to take his chance with an air blast until be noticed the blade glow a soft orange then slowly grow into an angry red. This man was a Firebender. Looking to Katara quickly, he noticed she had learned the same. _But why does she seem so calm?_

_I could care less. In fact I do._

_Did she really mean that?_ Aang certainly hoped not.

"Hey, Makin, you know who this is don't'cha?" One of the other men asked the tall one. "This kid here's the Avatar."

The bottom of Aang's stomach fell out at those words.

---

_No!_ Zuko tried hard not to strike out, for doing so would cost Sokka his life. . . not that he should have cared. _I will not let them take the Avatar! He will bring back 'my' honor!_

There had to be some way to get out of this. Zuko moved slightly, realizing he had his waterskin. He thought of using it immediately, but shot it down too quickly thinking of that morning.

_I suppose I should have taken the offer, not that it really matters now._ Zuko needed a distraction. He was still able to fight hand-to-hand if nothing else.

"The Avatar?" Makin looked at the young Airbender closer. "Why, yes, I believe it is."

To Zuko it seemed as if the situation had just gotten worse. _Surely not everyone knows of what he looks like. . ._ Then he noticed it. Makin's grip had slackened on Sokka. His attention was on Aang now. _Just a little more._

"Yes you are." An evil smirk appeared on all three of their faces.

With the look Makin was sending the kid, Zuko knew them to be soldiers. Only a Fire Nation soldier would have a greedy look in there eye. Capturing the Avatar would have meant unending praise from the Fire Lord himself. This village had been taken over by the Fire Nation, and recently by the looks of it.

_'ut why are they dressed as civilians?_

"So, you're the reason for our defeat. Just a little kid? It seems we did a great deal underestimating you at the North Pole." Zuko watched and realized something.

_They were Zhao's men. No wonder. So now they run wild. Pathetic._

"It won't happen again." The two men moved closer to Aang ready to unleash any needed fire.

"No it won't." Zuko had his chance. Makin had released his hold of Sokka's hair. Reaching out, he took a chance with the water. At once the liquid shot out keeping the soldier closest to him at bay for more than enough time.

Zuko dashed forward to get Sokka away from the Firebender. With this current body, he was able to move quickly and without the interference of his armor. Though, now as he thought of it, the armor was there for good reason.

---

Instead of taking his chance to rid himself of the weak water tribe warrior, Makin changed tactics and went after the girl heading towards him. She would be easy to overpower. So, these two were the only protection the child had?

Bringing out his knife, Makin grinned darkly when he saw the look of pain dawn across the girl's face. He was slightly disappointed when there was no outburst, but he could live without it. The blood crawled down the blade dripping to the dirt below. It was a deep cut to the arm, but nothing more.

Makin realized his mistake hardly before it was too late. He had forgotten the most vital part; the Avatar. In the next instant, he found himself frozen to the ground with the Avatar before him. Had he not been so shocked, his fists would have been ablaze.

Without stopping, Katara ran to Sokka's side and took hold of his shirt. Pulling him to his feet, she turned to look for Aang. The said Airbender sent to two remaining Firebenders flying through the air with a blast of wind. Less than a second later, he returned to his friends.

"Katara, are you okay?" He asked with much concern on his face and in his voice.

"We need to leave, now." She had one hand trying to keep the blood from her injury under control; enough so to make it stop quickly.

"You need help." Sokka went into big brother mode ignoring the fact that he had been on the verge of yelling at her less than five minutes ago.

"We-are-leaving-now." She spoke each word so that there was no room for questioning. The look on her face would have been blood chilling had it not been for the pail look of pain that was also present.

The three hurried to the edge of the city where they met Appa and Momo. Without looking back, they group made their way into the sky.

"Katara, we could of at least gotten supplies! You could get sick if you leave your arm like that!"

"I'm fully aware of that, Sokka." She grumbled out as she tried washing the wound with what water was left after their little encounter. Needless to say, it was not the easiest thing to do when the blood had yet to stop flowing.

"Then why did we leave?" He was again at a loss with how his sister was acting. . . although, sometimes he could see similarities. . .

"Did you want to fight every bender in that village?" Katara gave up on the water and began looking for something to be used as a bandage. "That village was over run by Fire Nation soldiers if you hadnt noticed, but then again, such a great warrior like yourself probably noticed as soon as we set foot in its streets."

The sarcasm had not been hidden, and Aang was sure that it was not meant to be. He decided it was time for another peace offering before Sokka lost it again.

"Here, let me help." The twelve year old boy sat down and grabbed one of their blankets. He easily ripped a few strips then reached for Katara's arm. He just ignored the protests and the attempts of escape as he set to work wrapping the fabric tightly around the injury.

---

_What does he think he's doing?_ Zuko glared at the boy before him. Why was he helping him? Had Zuko not just been horrible to him not an hour ago? Catching a reflection of blue from the neglected boomerang, he found his answer. . . although he could not help but think he wished it differently.

_Friends are worthless in the end. It is only another liability. . ._

_. . . right?_

-----

"General, sir." The ship's captain walked down the steps hoping to catch the wisened general. The ship had docked half a mile from the main city. The waters were too shallow for somthing of its capacity. A smaller boat had been sent out to check things over before the docking would be complete.

"Yes, Captain?" The old general made his way into the galley below deck to wait for his nephew. The thought of a warm meal caused his stomach to rumble. 'And it's such a pleasant morning. Perhaps I can persuade Prince Zuko to join me with a cup of Ginseng tea.'

"We've just received word of a disturbance east of our current position. It seems the Avatar has surfaced once more."

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, so there it is. Not much to make you guys wait so long is it? Well, just to warn you, I only have about two sences typed out for the next chapter and I'm not really sure what I'm going to be doing with it. I'll still try to have it out by the regular due date. And I've don't this with my other stories (including the GW that I removed because it wasn't moving anywhere), so I'm going to do it for this one; not that it's a big deal or anything. . . if you want to know the progress of the chapters then just check out my profile page. I try to ceck it updated on everything.

Well, that's all for now. Until next month everyone! And don't forget to make a stop by the review button. It'll only take a few seconds, I've kept time!


End file.
